A Simple Present
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Trouble ensues when Ryoma forgets Fuji’s birthday…or did he?


A/N: Happy Birthday to our Tensai today! A short little flash-fic for the Tensai!

Read and review! It won't kill you to press review and leave a small note!! XD

* * *

**A Simple Present**

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Trouble ensues when Ryoma forgets Fuji's birthday…or did he?

* * *

"Happy birthday Fujiko!" Kikumaru said bouncing over with Oishi in tow after morning practice. "This year we all pitched in money to get you this expensive digital camera and weird cactus!"

"Oh?" Fuji asked looking at Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Inui who had gathered as well. " Just from the five of you?"

"Well I got you something extra!" Momoshiro said handing Fuji an extra memory card to his camera.

"Thank you to all of you." Fuji said accepting the gifts happily as he looked at all of them beaming at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything much." Kawamura said starting forward with a piece of paper in his hand. "But I did get you this all-you-can-eat sushi ticket for two from the shop, hopefully you'll drop by?"

"I will Taka-san." Fuji said with a smile accepting the coupon.

"With me Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked with a grin.

"Fsssh…Baka why would he take you?" Kaidoh muttered out.

"Well he wouldn't take you!" Momoshiro shouted.

"That's enough," Tezuka voiced from the back of the clubroom.

Both quieted down as their buchou advanced and handed Fuji a book.

"Eh?" Kikumaru said leaning over to see what kind of book it was. "The Little Prince? Fujiko already has that book Buchou!"

"I know Eiji," Fuji said with a smile. "But I asked Tezuka to get me the new hardcover one for my birthday last week."

"Oh…" Kikumaru said turning to look for his school bag when his gaze landed on the little prince who had just walked in and was quietly getting dressed in his uniform. " O-chibi!"

"Saa…Ryo-chan…what day is today?" Fuji asked looking at the prince expectedly.

"It's Friday the 29th of February," Ryoma said bluntly pulling on the jacket to his uniform before grabbing his school bag as he normally did. The only difference today was that Momoshiro was speechless since he now feared for Ryoma's life. In fact, he wasn't the only one concerned for the little Prince's life as they others felt Fuji rise from the bench he was sitting on and move towards Ryoma with a 'Happy' smile.

"E-Echizen! It's Fuji-senpai's birthday today you know!" Momoshiro said trying to save him from death.

"Oh," Was all the reply they got from Ryoma as he started to go around Fuji and the others to the door of the clubroom.

"Echizen!" Oishi called out nervously this time, "At least wish Fuji a happy birthday…"

"Maybe after school," Ryoma merely said opening the door and leaving the group with shocked expressions at how he dismissed Fuji's birthday so easily except for Tezuka whose brow merely lifted a bit out of place.

"Saa…" Fuji merely said before turning to grab his own things to head to class. No one made a move before the Tensai stepped out of the clubroom.

"It's best I tell Echizen the probability that this day might be his last day of peace," Inui mussed out.

"While you're at it, make sure you force him to say Happy birthday to Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro added with a cringe. "The smile brings a cold chill ne?"

Everyone agreed to that without hesitation as they turned to grab their own things and head to class. If Echizen were lucky, he'd see the end of the day!

xXx

**After School**

Ryoma wasn't too surprised when he was one of the last to enter the clubroom to get dressed because of clean-up duty, he was, on the other hand, surprised that Fuji was in there when he had clearly seen all the other regulars dressed and ready to practice near the tennis courts.

"Done cleaning?" Fuji asked with a smile. He stood from where he had been switching his shoes and walked towards Ryoma who had turned towards the locker to pull his hat and shirt off.

"Aa…" Ryoma's muffled reply came from out of the shirt he was pulling up and over his head.

"Where's my present from you Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked leveling his gaze at Ryoma's lean waist.

"I'll get you one later." Ryoma merely said stuffing his arms through the Seigaku tennis uniform.

"Yad-da," Fuji said wrapping an arm around Ryoma possessively, "I want it right now!" Fuji whispered against Ryoma's ear as he pressed his body against Ryoma's back.

"I said later!" Ryoma said irritably pulling out of Fuji's embrace before facing the Tensai with a frown.

"Ryo-chan…" Fuji started opening his eyes slowly till Ryoma could only think of drowning in the cerulean pools that were getting wider and deeper….

"Fine!" Ryoma said with a cute scowl as he advanced only to be stopped by Fuji.

"Hold on…" Fuji said as he took a seat on the bench nearest where Ryoma was currently standing. "Okay…"

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma started with a frown, "Buchou is going to-"

"Not know…unless you don't give me my present right now." Fuji said with a playful smile.

Sighing a bit loudly, Ryoma went towards the Tensai and sat on his lap before turning his head and pressing a soft kiss onto Fuji's. Pulling away after the gentle pressure, Ryoma bent his head to hide the blush that was rising and asked a bit gruffly, "Happy?"

Ryoma heard Fuji chuckle and looked up only to see the Tensai's lips inches away from his own once more. "Not at all Ryo-chan…" Fuji murmured before his lips descended the rest of the way and his tongue evaded Ryoma's lips to part and allow him to deepen the kiss. To Fuji's delight, Ryoma responded with demand and wrapped his arms a bit tightly around Fuji's neck drawing him closer while Fuji happily pulled Ryoma's legs apart so his own legs would be in between Ryoma's. The sudden change of positioning made it a lot more comfortable for Ryoma since he groaned his approval when Fuji arranged it that way. Their tongue battle continued as each evaded, attacked and defended their space…Fuji loved it when Ryoma tried to beat him during these times, it just made it all the more thrilling…especially to be doing it here where-

A loud nervous cough triggered a 'stop' in Fuji's head as he pulled away from his cute Kouhai to face all the other regulars who were in various states of shock and embarrassment at having caught Fuji and Ryoma going at it. That was, excluding Tezuka who merely adverted his gaze with his brow twitched a bit.

"20 Laps Echizen, Fuji…" Tezuka finally managed to say after Ryoma had removed himself and resumed dressing for practice while Fuji merely smiled widely at the spectators who got a good look at how sensuous his Ryo-chan could look.

"For?" Fuji asked with a smile to Tezuka from where he still sat.

"Improper conduct…" Tezuka mumbled out as he started out the clubroom door. " Everyone else better be out here in two minutes or you'll be running laps as well!"

No one answered even as Tezuka walked out of the clubroom…. Actually, the others were still stunned looking from the Tensai to the Prince and what they had just witnessed.

"Fujiko…" Kikumaru finally said as Fuji stood and waited for Ryoma to finish dressing so they could run their laps together.

"Hm?" Fuji asked turning his head a bit to look at Kikumaru who was red as a tomato in the face and fidgeting with his racquet.

"Since when were O-chibi and you…" Kikumaru's voice trailed off as he found it hard to continue his question.

"Saa… we've been seeing each other for a while now…" Fuji said cupping his chin with one hand in thought of exactly how long it may actually be minus all the times they fooled around before making it official.

"Eh?" Momoshiro said with widened eyes, "How come no one knew then?"

Everyone looked at a scowling Echizen who readjusted his cap and started out the door to a smiling Tensai who followed behind. Quite suddenly Fuji stopped and turn back to send a chilling smile to the group still in the clubroom. "Well…besides the fact that if Tezuka doesn't see all of you in a minute and 3 seconds you'll be running with Ryo-chan and I, I don't think it's your business unless I choose to disclose it right?"

No one answered as some re-ran the sentence through their head trying to figure out the importance of the fact while the quicker ones realized they'd better be on the courts if they didn't want laps. No one paid attention as an embarrassed Ryoma ran along-side a satisfied Tensai except for Tezuka who noted how long it took them to get started on those laps he assigned almost a minute and a half ago.

"Ne Ryo-chan…I think I'll open my present tonight…" Fuji said breaking the silence between Ryoma and himself as they finished half a lap in silence.

"Aa…" Ryoma muttered as he continued to look ahead and count his first lap as they started to pass Tezuka again. "Ne…Fuji-senpai…"

"Hmm Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked glancing at the boy who ran beside him.

"…Happy Birthday…" Ryoma said pulling his cap a bit lower only to feel a yank on his arm and his hat removed completely. Before he could protest, Fuji had already bent his head and was ravishing him thoroughly for that cute line…not that he minded…after all, a kiss from Fuji could send his head reeling…

"30 Laps Echizen, Fuji!"

Ryoma groaned as Fuji placed his hat back on his head and his thought process finally processed what Tezuka-buchou had just assigned. Sending Fuji a glare, Ryoma took that last though back! Fuji's kisses weren't always good!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ne O-chibi, what did you get for Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked the next day glomping Ryoma lovingly as usual.

"What DID you give him?" Momoshiro joined in ruffling Ryoma's hair with a grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Fuji asked walking into the clubroom with Tezuka and a smile that indicated all hands better be off his Ryoma.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro nodded as they removed all hands from Ryoma and moved three steps back just for good measure.

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed opening my present from Ryo-chan one button at a-"

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma said clearly red from embarrassment and a scowl to show his displeasure at the information being disclosed.

"10 laps Fuji!" Tezuka added as well with an immovable face.

Despite being glared at by Ryoma and assigned laps, Fuji just chuckled softly underneath an 'innocent' smile.


End file.
